


Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please

by julianamargaret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, Older Harry, Songfic, Younger Louis, aLSO IM SORRY THIS IS WRITTEN SO BADLY UGH, louis and harry don't die i promise, probably been done before, really cheesy Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianamargaret/pseuds/julianamargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br/>~<br/>please don't make me summarize this it's so cheesy i'm such a loser i hate myself i'm crying so hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I really did this. I really wrote a Larry fic about this song. Ouch. Enjoy. (don't hurt me)  
> ps Lyric credit goes to NewSong- Christmas Shoes

"Harry, love! Come here to mummy, please!" Anne Cox shouted up the stairs to her 13 year old son. She smiled to herself as she inhaled the soft smell of pine, sugar cookies, and  _Christmas_. "Coming, mum!" Harry answered, bounding down the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. Anne still couldn't get used to how  _big_  he was getting, lately. "Yes, mum?" Harry asked sweetly as he stared down at his mother. "Would you mind running to the store for me? I need a package of ribbon, I'm almost done all of my wrapping, but I'm all out of ribbon. I'll give you a tenner, that should leave you enough to get yourself a little something, alright, love?" Harry nodded eagerly, and Anne kissed his cheek, then leaned down to reach into her purse. She handed him the note, then patted his head softly, and sent him on his way. She watched him walk down the path, then, as if suddenly remembering something, threw the door open and screamed out, "Harry! Harry, love!" Her son turned around quickly, replying with, "Yes, mum?", and Anne clutched her chest tightly, replying only with, "Be careful, Harry. Please be careful." Harry nodded, blowing a kiss at his mother. He then turned quickly on his heels, and began running in the direction of the shops. Once he was gone, Anne let herself break down, as she often did when she was alone. She felt the tears pouring down her face, and suddenly it didn't smell like Christmas anymore, it just smelled like memories.

~

Harry enjoyed walking in the winter. It was so cold that he could see his breath, and he felt like a dragon. He never told any of his mates that he still pretended to be a dragon in the winter, because then they would call him childish. They called him childish quite often, actually. He got along so much better with his mates before last year. Harry didn't often think about last year, because it hurt. Harry didn't like to hurt, so he tried to keep it really deep down inside. If he pretended that he was okay, he could forget about all the bad things that had happened last year. Harry shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He could see the shop just ahead of him, so he picked up his pace, reaching into his pocket and clutching his chilled fingers against the money in his pocket. He put a smile on his face and pushed open the door, smiling brightly at the first person he saw. 

The first person just so happened to be a boy who looked just a bit younger than Harry. The other boy smiled back hesitantly, his pretty blue eyes lighting up. Harry decided that he needed to get the ribbon and get out, because he didn't want to leave his mum alone for too long. He gave the pretty young boy one last look, and headed for the Christmas aisle. He found a nice spool of ribbon for his mother, grabbing two just in case, and then picked out a really cool looking puzzle that he thought him and his mum could build later while they ate cookies and decorated the tree. He also picked out a bar of his favorite chocolate, thinking, "Why not?" because he had the money, and he hadn't had chocolate in awhile. Plus, it was her favorite, too. He shook his head again, his hair falling into his eyes, but successfully distracting him from that last thought. As he struggled to hold all of his items, he made his way to the front of the store to check out.

There were several people in line to check out, but he noted that he was one of the last few in the store. In fact, it looked like he would be the last to check out for the day. He quitely waited, not paying much attention to the several people in front of him. However, when he noted that he was next, he looked up at the person in front of him, and as fate would have it, Harry had been waiting behind the boy with the pretty eyes the entire time. He opened his mouth to say a quick hello, but he locked eyes with the cashier first. The man's eyes were filled with sorrow as he shook his head, seemingly cursing some unknown person. Harry realised that something must be going on, so he tried to listen to the conversation between the blue-eyed boy and the cashier.

"Kid, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry but there just isn't enough here to pay for those shoes. I really want to help you, but your just about ten pounds short and that's an awful lot for my store to lose.. I can't afford to lose this job right before Christmas... I'm really sorry, kid, but... I can't help you." the cashier shook his head again, sadly, biting his lip as if holding back tears. The little boy gripped the counter tightly, begging the man with a mournful plea, "Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my momma please... It's almost Christmas Eve! These shoes are  _just_ her size... I don't have any time to come back later...this is all I have... Please, sir! She doesn't have any shoes this pretty!" Harry looked anxiously between the two of them, waiting for another reply, but the cashier just shook his head once more. The young boy's eyes overflowed with tears, squeaking out a final phrase, "What is mummy going to wear when she meets Jesus, now? I just.. I just wanted her to smile one last time," he sniffed, throwing the shoes down, and running towards the door. 

Harry's heart nearly exploded out at that last sentence, understanding completely, now. He placed his items down on the counter, and grabbed the cashier's hand. He slammed the tenner into the man's hand, then picked up the shoes off the ground and ran after the boy, leaving the rest of his items still sitting on the counter. He hurried out the door and managed to catch up to the boy. "Wait! Wait, come back, wait! You forgot something!" he quickly yelled to the boy. The boy turned around, tears pouring freely down his cheeks, and he looked absolutely broken when he saw what Harry held out to him. "Y.. you... you-" the blue-eyed boy stuttered, not knowing how to form words. He flung his arms around Harry's neck, and Harry only stiffened for one moment due to the strange invasion, then settled into the hug. "I just.. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and s'not easy, okay? So just... make her happy, enjoy the last moments, okay? Take the shoes, take them home, give 'em to your mum and... enjoy Christmas Eve with her." Harry managed to get out, not quite knowing what else to say. The other boy nodded furiously through his sniffles and red eyes. He then took the shoes, and ran off, presumably to his house. 

~

Harry didn't really want to walk back into his house, not really sure how he was supposed to explain the situation to his mum. But at the same time, he didn't really want to be alone anymore. The thoughts of  _her_   were taking over and he could really use a hug from his mum right about now. He entered the house quietly, hoping he wasn't disturbing his mother. He heard his mother talking to someone in the kitchen, and so he went to investigate. As he got closer, he realised she was just on the telephone with someone. Anne, hearing the noise of her son behind her, wrapped up the conversation, and turned to face Harry. "Love... that was Mr. Payne, from the shop? He... he thought I might be interested in why my son wouldn't have the ribbon I asked him to get... He told me... you spent all the money you had on the youngest Tomlinson boy. Louis." Harry had heard of the Tomlinson family, but never Louis. He presumed that was the blue-eyed boy. "Mum... I'm sorry I didn't get your ribbon, I'll go back I just need to get some money from my ro-", "Harry! I'm not... I'm not mad at you, love, there's no reason to apologize. Oh, Harry, sweetie, I'm so proud of you... I... I'm.. I don't know what to say," Anne cut in, her voice breaking at the end as her eyes welled with tears. "Oh, baby, you're so good, you're so good in your heart and I'm so proud," she gasped out, holding her son tightly. 

They spent the rest of the night decorating the Christmas tree and eating cookies and drinking tea like they had originally planned. Anne decided she didn't really need ribbon, anyway. Who cares if presents look pretty? All the paper is going to get ripped off anyway. It wasn't until the last ball had been hung on the tree when one of them finally decided to bring it up. In fact, both of them decided to speak at once, "You know-", "This is-"... they both looked at each other, Anne biting her lip to hold back the tears, and Harry looking down at his hands. "the first Christmas without Gemma," Harry finally spoke, looking up at his mum, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, babe, it is. It is." Harry crawled over to Anne, then, and cuddled up under her arm. They cried together, softly, until their tea had gone cold and the candle they had lit began to go dim. And even then, Anne just blew out the candles, and they cried a bit more, because honestly, they both could really use a good cry. 

~

It was Christmas morning, and the Styles household was bustling. Anne was busy in the kitchen, making muffins, eggs, bacon, sausages, and coffee while Harry put on a kettle of tea and poured himself a glass of orange juice, then poured his mum a glass of grapefruit juice. _The two had already opened presents earlier in the morning, Harry being most pleased to see the bar of his favorite chocolate alongside the puzzle that he never brought home that night. Harry had looked to his Mum with eyes brighter than the sun, and told her he loved her. She always knew how to make him happy._ He set the table for two, but accidentally grabbed 3 forks, and tried to sneak it away before his mum could see. Their house had been happy the last few days since that night, and although it may have been a little  _too_  happy, he wasn't exactly complaining. He hated to see his mother cry. They ate breakfast in silence, and Harry quickly jumped up. "It's Sunday, mum! I'll grab the paper so I can read you the comics!" He ran outside and grabbed the paper, then walked back into the kitchen and opened it up. He picked up his fork to shove a bite of eggs in his mouth while he searched for the comings, but it dropped out of his hand when he read the front page. It was a local newspaper, and there were hardly ever any giant stories, especially not ones that involved the townspeople.  _At least, not since Gemma was on the front page._ But, there, smack in the center of the page, were the big, stinging words.  **Jay Tomlinson Dies of Long-Term Battle Against**   **Cancer.**  Harry pushed away his plate and dropped the paper on the floor, running outside. He didn't know where else to go.

After a few minutes, Anne came out, and wrapped her arm around her son. "Harry, honey, I know. I know this hard for you. I'm sorry. But, just think about it, babe, she got those shoes. Because of  _you_ , Louis got to give her those shoes, okay? I bet she was so happy, babe, and that couldn't have happened without you. I know, babe, I know it hurts." She murmered, holding her baby tightly. She let him cry for a few minutes, flashing back to that time last year when they sat in this very place, breaking down over Gemma. She felt her heart break for her daughter, and for her son who was feeling too much hurt for a 13 year old boy. She knew that he liked to act very childish at times, and she enjoyed that. She enjoyed knowing her son could act like a child and be free. But she also knew that he was mature beyond his years, holding too thick and heavy of a weight on his shoulders. She wished she could take away all that pain from him, but for now all she could do was rub his shoulders like she knew he always liked. "Shh, baby, it's okay. It's okay. Mummy's here." He cried for several more minutes, until finally, he spoke up. "Mum? I want to go to the funeral." Anne could have expected that one, but it still stung her heart to hear her baby boy make such a brave statement. She knew how difficult it was for him to be at Gemma's funeral, and that it would bring back bad memories for him. Harry hardly even knew the Tomlinson's, but he still wanted this. So, she nodded to him and replied, " Of course, babe, of course."

~

The day of the funeral, Harry tried on the outfit he had worn just a few months ago, to his last funeral. However, with a sullen look in the mirror, he realised that the 6 inches he had grown since then were not very giving. He couldn't wear this, so what was he going to wear? He sighed, frustrated, not sure what to do. But, just when he was thinking that he'd have to just suck it up and wear the small suit, his mum appeared in the door. "Love, I bought you a new outfit for today... I figured you would need something else." She kissed him on the forehead, and he thanked her a hundred times. She just smiled, and closed the door to his room as she left him to get ready. The new outfit was a perfect fit. Harry took a deep breath. He was ready for today.

~

The funeral was difficult. There were lots of tears, including several from Anne and Harry. However, it was all made worth it when he heard a small voice behind him at the end of the service. "Harry? Harry Styles?" the voice peeped, and Harry turned around in recognition. "Yes that's-" Harry stopped short, immediately recognizing the boy as Louis Tomlinson. He hadn't seen or heard from the boy since that night. "Louis, hi... I'm.. I'm so sorry for your loss, mate." Harry said, grabbing onto Louis' shoulder. "Thank you, Harry. I've wanted to say that for a long time. Thank you. Not only for your condolences, but for that night at the shop. When I got home, my mum smiled brighter than I'd ever seen her smile in my entire life. All because of  _you_ Harry. You're my miracle worker." Louis spoke softly, holding onto Harry's hand, which still rested on his shoulder. "She's still wearing them, Harry. Thank you, Harry, thank you." Harry just nodded, over and over, as tears spilled over his eyes. He didn't know how to handle all of the emotions he was feeling, but he knew that he was happy with the decision he had made that night. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and hugged him tightly, knowing that from that day on their friendship would last for a long time.

~

 

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes_  
 _For my mama. please_  
 _It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size_  
 _Could you hurry sir_  
 _Daddy says there's not much time_  
 _You see,_  
 _She's been sick for quite a while And I_  
 _know these shoes will make her smile And I_  
 _Want her to look beautiful_  
 _If mama meets Jesus tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> <3 comments are the best Christmas present ;*


End file.
